Tugging at the Heartstrings
by AwesomeSauce57
Summary: A small story about Bon Bon and Lyra celebrating their first Hearth's Warming Eve together. Mane Six guest appearing. Rated M for Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter evening in Ponyville. Most ponies were locked away in their homes for the night, settling by a fire with their loved ones or a hot drink. The streets were almost deserted, save for the occasional couple on a pleasant walk together. The train station was the exact opposite though as ponies were waiting on the train in the hopes of embarking or greeting friends.

Bon Bon waited on the platform nervously and glanced at the clock in anticipation. If it was showing the correct time, and the conductor had assured her twice that it was, Lyra's train should be coming into the station in two minutes. She couldn't contain her excitement and was hopping from one hoof to the other. Lyra had gone to Manehatten for a few days to see a concert and, even though she had sent her postcards, Bon Bon missed her like crazy. They had been going out for ten months now and in a couple of days, they would be spending their first Hearth's Warming Eve together. They were originally going to spend it with Bon Bon's parents but decided that they wanted to be just the two of them on their first….

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the unmistakeable sound of a train whistle. Bon Bon's eyes lit up with joy and she grabbed the basket of chocolates she had specially made for Lyra that day. The train moved slowly into the station, coming to a gradual stop once the three carriages were in line with the platform, and ponies that were going to get on gradually moved closer to the doors in the hopes of getting a good seat. One by one the doors were opened by the passengers and they spilled out onto the platform. The Pegasi instantly flew upwards to avoid the busy platform below and either flew off or were greeted and embraced by other flying ponies. Bon Bon watched as other couples met, hugged or welcomed each other with one particularly dramatic pair falling to the ground kissing. As she looked back up to the carriages she saw her, the most beautiful pony in existence, a mint green unicorn with a light blue and white mane. She was struggling to get out of the carriage with the amount of luggage she had. Bon Bon trotted over to her and tapped her on the neck.

"Hey cutie," she beamed. "Need a hoof?" Lyra turned her head and smiled affectionately.

"Hey Bonnie," she smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Yeah thanks, I think I might've bought too much stuff while I was there." Bon Bon laughed and helped take the luggage out of her hooves and saddlebags.

"Honestly Lyra, I don't know whether to sling you or keep you!" Bon Bon giggled teasingly. They unloaded the last of the bags onto the now almost empty platform. Lyra put down her stuff, pushed Bon Bon down into a sitting position and jumped up on her, Lyra's hind legs wrapping themselves around Bon Bon's waist.

"Well, maybe this will help sway the issue back in my favour," she said softly. And with that she enveloped Bon Bon in a passionate kiss. Their eyes closed and they hugged each other tighter. Lyra had missed this. The sensation, although not forgotten, came flooding back to her; the way she smelled slightly of chocolate, the way she tasted, the way her horn tingled when she kissed her. Lyra broke away and planted a smaller kiss on Bon Bon's lips. Bon Bon sat there swaying slightly on the platform. She opened her eyes dreamily and stared at Lyra's beautiful amber eyes.

"It's a tough one," Bon Bon teased pretending to weigh up her options. "But I think I'm gonna give you it." Lyra hoof-pumped and Bon Bon laughed. They got up and each took a fair amount of luggage each before leaving the station, walking side by side. Bon Bon nuzzled Lyra's neck.

"I missed you soooooo much!" She cried. "I'm never letting you leave again. Like ever! Take it all in hon, cause it's the last you'll ever see of this place!" Her hooves motioned to the town as they walked through it. Lyra laughed.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "How you gonna stop me?" Bon Bon put her hoof to her chin and thought.

"Guess I'll just have to tie you down." She sighed, pretending to think about it more. "Yep, it's my only option." She winked at Lyra and nibbled on her ear. Lyra bit her lip.

"Kinky." She replied. "But it ain't gonna happen sugerflank. We both know I'm the one that does the rope tying round here." She returned her affections by softly biting Bon Bon's neck and was greeted by a satisfying whimper. Lyra nuzzled Bon Bon's curly mane. They walked onwards towards their home, both their heads resting against each other. Bon Bon looked lovingly at Lyra, her mint green coat almost glowing in the moonlight. Bon Bon's eyes started to mist.

"I love you, Lyra." She whispered. "And I really did miss you." Lyra tilted her head and tenderly stroked Bon Bon's mane.

"I missed you too Bonnie." She replied. "And I guess you're alright I suppose." Bon Bon giggled and kissed her gently. Lyra pressed harder against Bon Bon, caressing her navy blue and pink mane again. Lyra moved out of the kiss and stroked her love's cheek. Bon Bon gazed at her with her pale blue eyes. A single tear of happiness slowly fell down her cream fur until Lyra caught it and wiped her eye. "I love you so much Bon Bon. I don't know what I'd do without you." Lyra's eyes started to water as well. Bon Bon smiled.

"Yeah," she sighed. "You wouldn't last a day." Her voice broke slightly as she spoke and Lyra laughed.

"You're so damn cute." Lyra smiled. "C'mon let's go home." The two walked onwards through the streets, their love filling each other with warmth and protecting them from the cold air.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked through the town they heard music and laughter and, at this time of night there was only one explanation; 'Insomnia'. It was Ponyville's only club and was a hotspot for all the fillies and colts in town. As they neared the building they stopped to watch a familiar pink pony with a pink poofy mane spinning around in circles. Near her, sitting on a bench, was a familiar white unicorn with a styled purple mane and tail.

"Pinkie my dear," Rarity slurred smiling. "If you con-continue to spin like a madpony you will be sick my dear." Pinkie carried on spinning and looking up at the sky.

"But Rarity, look!" Pinkie cried astonished. "If you spin round really, really, really, really, reeeeeaaaaally fast the sky looks really, really, really, really, reeeeeaaaaally weird!" And besides I never get sick!" Pinkie continued to spin around for a few more seconds before abruptly stopping, wobbling uncertainly on her hind legs. "Ugh Rarity, I think I'm gonna be sick." Pinkie sank onto the ground on her back hooves and moved her body in time with the spinning she perceived in her head. "Rarity the world won't stop spinning! Use your magic-y stuff and make it un-spin! Pleeeeaaaase!" Rarity looked at her through drooping eyelids, smiling.

"Ok Pinkie, hold still." Rarity's horn started glowing when she noticed Lyra and Bon Bon watching them amused. "Oh hello L-lyra. Hello Bonnie." Forgetting about Pinkie Pie, she smiled and walked towards them, slightly staggering. Pinkie got to her feet very slowly and turned in the direction Rarity was walking.

"Hi Lyra! Hi Bon Bon!" She motioned as if she had planned to walk towards them but her body began to move to her left as she walked unsteadily for a few feet before collapsing on her stomach. "The ground keeps moving." She stated matter-of-factly. Lyra and Bon Bon looked at each other grinning.

"Hey guys!" Lyra beamed. "Having a good night out?" Rarity nodded.

"We're having a fab-abulous night girls." She replied hiccupping. "I'm a tad certain that our pink friend over there has had too much too drink." She motioned to an area opposite to where Pinkie was. "Although," she continued. "I-i-it's nothing compared to our little Twilight." She started sniggering. Lyra and Bon Bon looked at each other surprised.

"You mean Twilight's drinking?" Bon Bon laughed. "How did you manage to convince her to do that?" Rarity winked at them.

"M-my dear, never underestimate the power of peer pressure." Rarity grinned and tried to wink again but only managed to forcefully blink a few times. At that moment, as if on cue, Twilight Sparkle staggered out of the club. She looked around smiling lazily.

"This is….." She thought to herself trying to come up with the perfect adjective to describe how she felt. "…..great! Spike, take a letter!" She motioned to a small plant, not really paying attention to her surroundings. "Dear Prince Celestia! Today my frie…my aquain…my friends introduced me to drinking alcohol and it is really…." She again thought deep for another adjective. "….really good. I feel like I could accomplish anything! I thoroughly recommend that you try it." She finished and opened her eyes. She noticed Lyra, Bon Bon and Rarity watching her giggling. She smiled and walked up to them and held out a hoof. "Hello, my name's Twilight, what's yours?" Lyra looked at the hoof sniggering while Bon Bon and Rarity burst out laughing.

"Twilight," Lyra giggled. "We've known each other for years! We went to the same school in Canterlot!" Lyra dropped down on her hind legs and started laughing. Rarity and Bon Bon were holding each other, crying with laughter. Twilight tilted her head and looked at Lyra.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh Lyra, I'm sorry you looked like somepony I didn't know for a second." She smiled sheepishly and then noticed Rarity. Suddenly Twilight let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeal and grabbed her. "Rarity, you are NEVER going to believe what I just saw!" Rarity's expression turned serious almost instantly and put her face right up against Twilight's.

"Is it juicy?" She inquired. Twilight nodded profusely barely able to maintain her excitement.

"Yep," She replied. "It's really juicy! It's so juicy that…that…" Twilight trailed off as she failed to come up with a helpful metaphor. "Pinkie, help me out over here!" Twilight cried, turning to face the pink earth pony that was busy gorging herself on a basket of chocolates.

"Isch sho jooshy aht yhooll nee oo whare ah bib!" She responded with a mouthful of chocolate. Bon Bon looked at Pinkie and instantly recognised that Pinkie was eating the candy she had made for Lyra.

"Pinkie," Bon Bon cried angrily. "Those chocolates were for Lyra! I made them especially for her!" Bon Bon glared at Pinkie. The pink pony's ears drooped and she wrapped up the basket. Pinkie then nudged the chocolates back over to Bon Bon and backed away with her head hung low.

"I'm sorry Bon Bon," she mumbled pawing the ground. "I was kinda hungry and I smelled the candy you had and it smelled so good and I was only gonna take one but…" Pinkie trailed off smiling sheepishly. Lyra smirked and moved to comfort Pinkie.

"It's okay Pinks," Lyra reassured. "I wasn't gonna eat them tonight anyway." Lyra then looked at Bon Bon. "Besides, I can think of another way Bonnie can show me how much she missed me." Lyra winked at Bon Bon, who looked away blushing. Pinkie lifted her head smirking.

"Ohhhh you ponies are baaaaaaad." She teased. "But thanks." She hugged Lyra and then Bon Bon. "And I'll make it up to you Bon Bon I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my-ow!" Pinkie unintentionally poked herself in the eye before turning to Twilight and Rarity. "So what was this juicy-wuicy-luicy gossip you had for us Twi?" Twilight frowned before remembering the reason she had come out.

"Huh? Oh r-right, yeah! Anyway, y'know how Rainbow Dash went off with Applejack to speak to her," Rarity nodded slowly. "Well it turns out that Rainbow Dash is completely and utterly head over hooves in love with AJ and just told her!" Rarity gasped. Bon Bon and Lyra gawped at each other. Pinkie squeaked in excitement. "But that's not all," Twilight continued. "It also turns out that Applejack is completely and utterly head over hooves in love with Dash as well!" Rarity gasped again while Pinkie Pie was jumping around in circles in delight.

"Oh my Celestia," Rarity squealed. "What did she say?"

"Well," Twilight answered. "Rainbow Dash has been avoiding AJ all week apparently and Dash and Fluttershy went to the bar for the whole evening and just talked to each other. Applejack finally had enough of it so she marched up to Dash and demanded to know why she was hiding from her all of a sudden and she wouldn't leave until AJ found out what it was she did wrong. And then Fluttershy told Dash 'it was ok and that she should let Applejack know' and then Fluttershy left them to talk in private. And RD must've told her cause she was crying and AJ was just looking at her with her hooves up like this…" Twilight put both of her hooves up to her mouth with a shocked expression on her face. "…and then once Dash had finished talking AJ got up, walked round to her, and kissed her!" Twilight was panting as she finally finished her story and was able to breathe properly again. Lyra and Bon Bon were holding each other and 'aw'-ed and Pinkie Pie was sitting looking as if she was about to burst. Rarity was tearing up, smiling.

"It's so," Rarity breathed. "Adorable." Her eyes shined with tears and Twilight moved her to a nearby bench and put her leg around her patting her mane. "I always knew they would end up together. Not because they're so alike but b-because of what they do for each other. They…" Tears spilled from Rarity's azure eyes. "…they make each other better, they c-complete each other." Rarity threw her forelegs around Twilight and sobbed uncontrollably into her mane.

"Rarity?" Pinkie moved towards the crying unicorn and put her hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Rarity turned around and wiped her eyes trying to end her tears and gasping breaths.

"I-it's just that everypony's growing up so fast and soon you'll all leave." Rarity whispered. Her eyes filled with sadness and fear. Pinkie and Twilight both hugged Rarity.

"We'll never leave you," Pinkie reassured, her voice muffled in the embrace. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Rarity frowned.

"Don't you mean 'fly'?" Pinkie pulled away and stroked Rarity's cheek.

"No, I'm being serious now. I got my serious face on and everything." Rarity gave a weak laugh. Twilight let go of Rarity.

"And I'm being serious too. None of you are ever gonna stop being my friends. Besides we're bound by the Elements of Harmony, that's an incredibly strong bond." Twilight smiled at Rarity whose tears were fading. The unicorn sighed.

"Thank you dears," Rarity hugged her friends. "I guess I just got a bit over dramatic." Rarity yawned.

"Why don't you guys sleep at mine tonight?" Twilight suggested. "It's the closest." Rarity and Pinkie Pie nodded and yawned simultaneously.

"Thank you Twilight," Rarity said closing her eyes and cuddling up to the purple unicorn. "I dare say the night's caught up to us." Twilight patted Rarity's styled mane and smiled. Pinkie lay down on the bench resting her head on Twilight's legs.

"Twilight," Pinkie sighed. "I'm tired, rub my mane too." Twilight frowned at Pinkie then laughed and started to stroke the earth pony's fluffy mane. "I'd love to stay too." Lyra and Bon Bon watched the three friends and then looked at each other.

"Do they know we're still here?" Lyra asked. Bon Bon shrugged. "Ok, do you have any idea what that whole thing was about?" Lyra motioned her hooves to where the three ponies had just been. Bon Bon tilted her head at the three ponies at the bench and frowned.

"No," Bon Bon replied. "But it's nice that they're all there for each other." Bon Bon smiled at them. Lyra just looked at her.

"What are you Bonnie, an after school special?" Lyra chuckled and Bon Bon smiled wearily. "Can we go home now please? I'm freezing my flanks off out here." Bon Bon nodded and walked up to Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie who all had their eyes closed and were huddled up to each other. Bon Bon poked Twilight who lifted her head off of Rarity's mane and looked up.

"Wha…," Twilight mumbled. "Oh hi Bonnie, I was just resting my eyes for a bit." Bon Bon smiled.

"That's ok Twilight we were just heading off home." Bon Bon looked at the other ponies around Twilight. "Are they gonna be ok?" Twilight smiled.

"Yeah," she looked affectionately at her friends cuddled up at either side of her. "They'll be fine. I'll wait until the others come out of the club and take them back to my house." She gazed at Rarity and Pinkie. Bon Bon smiled.

"Well, take care then." Bon Bon gave Twilight a light hug and patted Rarity and Pinkie's manes before motioning to Lyra they were going home.

"Bye guys," Lyra whispered. "Hope you're not too hungover in the morning." Twilgiht smiled back at them.

"Bye Lyra. Bye Bon Bon. Hope you enjoy the rest of your night." Pinkie stirred next to Twilight.

"She means she hopes you have nice sex tonight." The pink pony called out. Lyra, Bon Bon and Twilight giggled uncontrollably. They waved their goodbyes and the couple set off to their house. Twilight watched them go and then brought her gaze back to the resting ponies at her sides. She smiled lovingly, and kissed both her friends on the head.

"Rarity," Pinkie Pie called softly. "Twilight's trying to take advantage of me." Twilight stifled a laugh.

"I don't even know why I hang out with you guys." Twilight chuckled. Pinkie Pie opened her eyes, raised her head and gave Twilight a small kiss.

"Cause you luuuurve us, obviously." she winked as Twilight blushed. Pinkie nuzzled Twilight's mane and lay back down on her. Twilight smiled, still blushing.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Twilight closed her eyes and rested her head on the bench waiting for her other friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the walk home was in pleasant silence, the two ponies holding hooves and leaning slightly against each other. Their cottage was near the town hall, which was still in need of some repair. All of the main structural problems with the hall had been fixed but a lot of aesthetic work remained. Lyra and Bon Bon's neighbour, Derpy Hooves, had been the first to volunteer to help with fixing the building but, unsurprisingly, the clumsy pegasus had actually made things worse and damaged the building more. Bon Bon smiled at the thought of her neighbour. Sure she was clumsy and yes, she had given them somepony else's mail on more than one occasion and vice versa, but her heart was in the right place and what a big heart it was. Derpy had always been there for her and Lyra if they'd had a fight and at times had had to comfort both of them without letting the other know and she'd often invite them round for afternoon or evening muffins.

Bon Bon suddenly had a terrible thought, a thought that made her stiffen enough for Lyra to notice.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Lyra asked, worried. Bon Bon looked at her with a hint of sadness in her blue eyes.

"Lyra," Bon Bon began slowly. "Do…do you think Derpy's going to have anypony to be with on Hearth's Warming?" Lyra stopped in her tracks and thought about it. Derpy never did have a lot of company. Being the mailpony did take up a lot of her time and she was too busy on the job for idle chitchat. Lyra was beginning to wonder if she and Bon Bon were her only callers.

"Does she have any family?" Lyra asked Bon Bon. "I've never heard her say anything about her parents or if she has anypony else in her life. The only ponies I've really seen visiting her are…" Lyra felt a pang of guilt for not realising it sooner. "…are you and me." Bon Bon's face fell.

"How could we have been so stupid?" Bon Bon moaned. "She's such a good friend and we never even asked." Lyra's ears drooped. They started to walk again. Bon Bon was having more depressing realisations. 'Does she get Hearth's Warming presents at all? Or even cards?' Lyra and Bon Bon's heads were both lowered in shame. Their best friend; a friend who had helped them out in times of need not asking for anything in return, and they barely knew anything about her.

Bon Bon suddenly had an idea, an idea that would redeem them in the eyes of friendship.

"Lyra, I think we should invite Derpy over for Hearth's Warming. I know we wanted to spend it together but she's done so much for us. Plus no one should be alone at this time of year." Lyra smiled at her lover and kissed her.

"How did I end up with a pony as kind and loving as you?" Lyra sighed happily. Bon Bon grinned.

"Easy. You know what I like." Bon Bon winked at her and nuzzled her some more.

As they neared their cottage Lyra noticed that a light was on in Derpy's house. Lyra smiled and turned to Bon Bon.

"Bonnie, look," Lyra pointed to their neighbour's cottage. "Derpy's still up. How about you take the stuff into the house and I'll go talk to her about staying with us?" Bon Bon smiled and nodded. The two ponies walked up to their front door and Lyra took off her saddlebags and other things setting them down at the step. She pulled out a basket from one of the bags.

"What's that?" Bon Bon asked.

"Present I got for Derpy in Manehatten." Lyra replied. "Wanna guess what it is?" Bon Bon looked uneasy.

"You didn't get her muffins did you?" Lyra saw Bon Bon's look and frowned.

"Well…yeah, of course I did! They're her favourite!" Bon Bon winced.

"_Were_ her favourite, she's gone off them, says they're too boring now." Lyra's mouth hung open.

"B-but…but these are the best muffins in Manehatten!" Lyra exclaimed. "They were expensive!" Bon Bon sighed putting a hoof on the unicorn's shoulder.

"Ah well," Bon Bon said patting her shoulder reassuringly. "It's a good thing I'm only joking then, isn't it?" Lyra froze.

"What?" Lyra's face showed no signs of entertaining the joke. Bon Bon grinned.

"Yeah, I was only pulling your hoof. Just as well, I think the day Derpy doesn't like muffins any more is a sign of the apocalypse." The cream pony put her hoof to her chin in mock contemplation. Lyra looked at Bon Bon unamused.

"Oh, ha ha." Lyra stated sarcastically.

"Aw, did Wywa not wike the joke?" Bon Bon put on an innocent face. "Was I a bad pony?" Bon Bon was inching closer to Lyra's ear. The unicorn was shifting uneasily in her stance, she knew what the Bon Bon was trying to do. "Do I need to be told off? Do I need to be…spanked?" Lyra's knees went weak and almost buckled as the last word was whispered right next to her ear. Her heart was thumping against her ribs. This was her weakness and Bon Bon liked to make use of it. Lyra grabbed her marefriend and was about to kiss her passionately when Bon Bon lifted up a hoof halting her. "Uh uh uh, you need to visit Derpy." She pointed to their neighbour's house. "You can…discipline me later. I'm such a tease aren't I?" Lyra let out a whine as she watched Bon Bon batted her eyelashes playfully and walked to the bags, a deliberate sway in her hips, and began to pick them up. Lyra pouted, picked up the basket and made her way to Derpy's house thankful that she didn't have any wings…they would probably be dislocated by now.

Derpy's front gate was at an angle with one of the hinges broken and the fence had several missing planks. The garden wasn't overly untidy but it did have a broken tree and some flowers were missing from their pots. Lyra walked up the small path up to the front door and saw that it was a new door, she smiled, Derpy went through furniture like she got through muffins; incredibly quickly. Fortunately the store where she got her replacements gave her special discount due to her frequent orders. Lyra knocked on the new door. A grey pegasus with a blond, shaggy mane opened the door. Her wall eyes moved to focus on her visitor and she stared at Lyra for a few seconds before a big smile plastered itself across her face. Derpy tackled Lyra to the ground and hugged her.

"Hi Lyra!" Derpy squeezed the unicorn tightly. "I missed you, how were the concerts? How is Manehatten? Are the muffins there different?" Lyra smiled weakly, prying herself from the unicorn.

"I missed you too, Derpy," Lyra replied. "The concerts were great, I really enjoyed them, and as for the muffin question; why don't you try them yourself." Lyra winked and her horn glowed. A basket of muffins floated from behind her towards the pegasus. Derpy's eyes lit up as she caught the basket. She smiled and hugged Lyra again.

"Thank you, Lyra! They look delicious!" Derpy took one of the muffins from the basket and held it in her hoof. She examined it closely, taking small sniffs and rotating it slowly. She took the tiniest nibble of it and gradually chewed, her expression frowned in concentration and her eyes looked up thoughtfully. She swallowed her morsel and glared at the muffin. Lyra watched her uncertainly. 'She doesn't like it.' Lyra's ears drooped slightly. Suddenly Derpy grinned and threw the whole muffin in her mouth. "Mmmm! Ish shoooo gooooood!" Lyra sighed, relieved.

"I'm glad you like them. You had me worried there, Derpy." The pegasus smiled finishing her muffin.

"You have to be careful," Derpy informed. "This one time I ate some muffins Pinkie Pie was giving out and they tasted awful. Some even had worms in them!" Derpy grimaced as she remembered the terrible muffins that had confined her to bed for a week. Lyra smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that. Bon Bon made you soup everyday until you got better." Lyra's expression dimmed as she remembered why she had come over. "Derpy, do you mind if I come in? There's something I'd like to…to talk to you about." Derpy was about to bite into a second muffin when Lyra spoke so her mouth was wide open.

"Huh? Um…yeah, sure." Derpy picked up the basket in her mouth and motioned for Lyra to enter her home. Lyra smiled weakly as the grey pegasus eyed her, confused. They both walked in and Derpy closed the door with her back hoof. "OWWWW!" Derpy suddenly cried, throwing the basket into the air and causing Lyra to jump and fall over an umbrella stand. Lyra looked up to see the pegasus' tail caught in the front door. Derpy slowly opened the door and gently plucked her tail from the frame. Lyra whimpered slightly at the sight of her bent tail but Derpy nonchalantly shook it back to shape and started to pick up the rest of the muffins. Lyra got up and walked over to the pony.

"Are you okay? Didn't that hurt?" Derpy looked up and smiled.

"A little," she shrugged, popping another baked good into her mouth. "But worth fings av happened." She picked up the basket and made her way to the kitchen. Lyra sat down on the couch in the living room. A blanket lay on the floor in front her and a cooling mug of hot chocolate on the table along with, quite surprisingly, a cupcake that was half eaten. The unicorn noticed a book on the coffee table as well, she tilted her head to see the title 'The Adventures of Sherlock Hooves: A Scandal in Appleloosa', Derpy had clearly been up late reading. Lyra leaned back further into the couch letting her legs hang freely off the edge. Bon Bon always said she loved they way she sat as it was "kind of unique to her". It had actually been what had started their first conversation together.

_Lyra had been sitting on a bench waiting on Carrot Top to finish on her vegetable stall for the day when an Earth pony with cream fur and pink/navy blue mane sat next to her with a sandwich. Lyra hadn't paid much attention to her until she spoke._

"_Why do you sit like that?" Lyra's head spun round to find the Earth pony looking at her quizzically._

"_Huh?" Lyra blinked._

"_I asked 'why do you sit like that'." The pony pointed at her legs dangling off the edge of the bench. "I've never seen any other pony sit like that." Lyra thought for a moment. She looked at the way the other pony was sitting; down on all fours, legs folded underneath her apart from her right front hoof which was holding her sandwich. Lyra had never really considered her posture when seated before._

"_I dunno I've just…always sat like this."_

"_Well, it looks really weird." The Earthy pony frowned. Lyra pouted._

"_Well, excuse me for sitting differently from everypony else." The Earth pony smiled at her._

"_That's okay. I forgive you." The cream pony shuffled towards her and held out a hoof. "My name's Bon Bon." Lyra eyed her hoof suspiciously before shaking it._

"_Lyra. Bon Bon, huh? Can I call you Bonnie?" Bon Bon looked at her frowning._

"_No."_

"Can I get you anything?" Derpy called from the kitchen snapping Lyra from her nostalgia.

"No, thanks." Derpy returned from the kitchen and sat down next to Lyra.

"So what's up?" Lyra could see that underneath Derpy's smiling and cheerful external appearance, she was uneasy and nervous. Lyra fidgeted, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Well…" Lyra began. "…me and Bonnie were wondering, since Hearth's Warming is in two days, we were wondering if you'd like to spend it with us." Lyra sighed happily, that had been a lot easier than she expected. Derpy smiled and put her hoof on the unicorn's shoulder.

"That's really nice of you two to offer but I can't accept. It's your first Hearth's Warming together and you should enjoy it with each other."

"Oh it's really no tr…" Lyra began but was interrupted when Derpy put up a hoof to show she wasn't finished.

"Besides I have plans I'm going to spend it at my cousin's, I'm leaving tomorrow." Derpy finished. Lyra couldn't help but feel disappointed but at least Derpy wouldn't be alone.

The mint unicorn looked around the room. Something wasn't right. Derpy's house was untidy as usual but if somepony was going away for a few days they would at least clean everything up before leaving. There was no luggage by the door or downstairs in preparation for a journey. Lyra could always sense when someone was lying and right now she didn't buy Derpy's story.

"So what's your cousin's name?" Lyra asked nonchalantly.

"His name is Flash." Derpy said matter-of-factly. Lyra smiled.

"Where does he stay?"

"In Cloudsdale, he's a pegasus."

"Does he have any other ponies staying as well?"

"I think he has a marefriend staying too."

"You're leaving early then?"

"Yep," Derpy smiled innocently. "Real early."

"How're you getting there?"

"Train."

"You're getting a train to Cloudsdale?"

Derpy froze. Lyra smiled. She had doubted Derpy had any time to come up with a back story seeing how Lyra had only asked her minutes ago, all she had had to do was keep asking questions until the grey pegasus tripped up over her own false details. Derpy was shifting in her seat, her mismatched eyes darting about rapidly.

"Erm…no, what I meant was…I meant to say I'll be getting the train to…if I went halfway by train it would…" Derpy's eyes started to water and her lip began to tremble. Lyra moved beside her and put her legs around her.

"It's okay Derpy."

And with that Derpy broke. She hid her face in Lyra's mane and cried, her silent tears running down her face. Lyra stroked her blonde mane while whispering reassuring shushes to her. After a few minutes the pegasus gradually stopped crying and looked at Lyra with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so-orry Lyra." She sniffed. "I didn't mean to lie to you. I didn't _want_ to lie to you." She wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Derpy," Lyra soothed. "Why did you lie?" Derpy looked down.

"I don't know. You were asking me all these questions and I didn't want you to think I was a loner, sitting here all by myself on Hearth's Warming." Her eyes started to tear up again. Lyra embraced her again.

"Derpy you're my best friend. My opinion of you wouldn't change just because you didn't have anyone to spend your Hearth's Warming with. Come and enjoy it with me and Bon Bon we'll have a great time together _and_ Bon Bon's cooking a great meal for us. What d'ya say?" Derpy sighed.

"'Kay." Lyra smiled and hugged her again.

"Great. You wanna come over now? I'd hate to see you spend all night like this." Derpy shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine, that 'outburst' really took it out of me." Derpy gave a small smile. "Thanks Lyra, you're a great friend. I'm sorry." Lyra waved her hoof rejecting her apology.

"Nothing to be sorry for Derpy, happens to the best of us. You sure you'll be okay?" Derpy nodded. "Well, we're just next door if you need us."

The two ponies got up and walked to the door. The hugged, said goodnight and Lyra walked off down the path hearing the door close quietly behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon Bon had finished putting Lyra's stuff away in their upstairs bedroom and was walking down the stairs when the mint unicorn entered the house, closed the door behind her and then slumped against it, sliding down to the floor sighing.

"Everything okay, hon?" Bon Bon asked walking up to her. Lyra smiled.

"I always liked it when you called me "hon"." Bon Bon let out a small chuckle.

"You make it sound like I'm gonna stop, hon. What happened at Derpy's?" Lyra sighed again.

"We were right she didn't have anypony to spend Hearth's Warming with. She tried to hide it from me but my 'Lyra-sense' sensed it." Lyra pointed to her horn. "I persuaded her to spend the holiday with us." Bon Bon smiled and ran a hoof through her lover's mane. The green unicorn looked exhausted.

"You look tired, _really_ tired."

"Yeah, I am. I could sure use some beauty sleep." Lyra nodded hazily.

"Yeah…Celestia knows you need it." Bon Bon teased grinning. Lyra playfully hit Bon Bon's shoulder laughing.

"I don't have to put up with this abuse y'know. There are tons of other mares out there who like me for me." Bon Bon gasped theatrically and put her hoof to her forehead.

"You're breaking up with me?" The cream pony said melodramatically. "Oh heavens! What will I do? Where will I go? I'll be so lonely and I'll be depressed and then I'll get fat! Or get a cat! Or…both!"

Lyra was in hysterics, rolling around on the floor laughing as the cream pony continued her rant.

"Ponies will avoid my house and if they come near it they'll whisper, "Ohhhh that's where that creepy mare lives." And then, one day, a group of foals will be playing hoofball in the street and one will kick the ball through my window and then their parents will force them to do chores around my house to make up for the damage but they'll soon see that underneath the rumours and whispers of the townsfolk, there's actually a pleasant and caring pony who was just down on her luck. And then…"

"Alright, alright! I get the picture!" Lyra giggled. Bon Bon squealed and hugged the unicorn.

"So you forgive me? Oh happy days, the never-ending guilt was eating away at me! I'm sorry baby, let's never fight again." Bon Bon exclaimed smothering Lyra in kisses who was still giggling uncontrollably.

Bon Bon suddenly put one foreleg under Lyra's hind legs and another round her back and lifted the green pony up whilst standing on her hind legs. Lyra squeaked excitedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Being romantic, duh!" Bon Bon said, grinning.

Lyra flung her forelegs around Bon Bon's neck and kissed her passionately, forcing her tongue through Bon Bon's lips. Bon Bon shivered excitedly and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Bon Bon kicked the door open gently and moved towards the bed. She laid her down softly on top of the duvet and carefully climbed on top of her. She rested her head on Lyra's chest and gazed at Lyra's big amber eyes.

"I love you so much Lyra." Lyra put her hoof to Bon Bon's cheek and stroked it.

"I love you too Bonnie but I'm a little tired, can we do this another time?" Bon Bon smiled seductively and shook her head.

"You've had a busy, busy day, hon. I think you need to blow off some steam." Lyra's heartbeat quickened as Bon Bon moved closer to her face.

"Sweetie I'm certain that I'll fall asleep returning the favour." Lyra assured. Bon Bon gave her another seductive grin.

"That's why," Bon Bon whispered inching closer and closer. "You're the one getting the 'favour' tonight." Lyra shook her head.

"No, Bonnie that's not…"

Lyra couldn't get another word out as Bon Bon planted her lips against her own. The cream pony was determined to pleasure her horned lover. She kissed her more passionately causing the unicorn to moan slightly, sparks of pleasure echoing through their bodies. Slowly, Bon Bon slid her hoof down to a spot just above Lyra's left-hand cutie mark where she let it hover.

She broke away from the kiss and looked at the green unicorn. Her lip was trembling in anticipation. In a gentle but swift movement she brushed it with her hoof and Lyra gasped with pleasure. She let her hoof linger above it once more before stroking it. Lyra moaned louder closing her eyes, any thought of putting off the 'favour' banished from her mind and replaced by a burst of tingling between her legs.

Bon Bon moved her hoof in a clockwise motion around the lyre cutie mark and brought her other hoof down across the unicorn's chest…then across her stomach, lightly tickling it as she did and gaining a breathy giggle from her lover…she planted a small kiss on her lips distracting her momentarily as she brought her hoof between her legs.

Lyra's eyes snapped open as Bon Bon's hoof reached the area sending waves of euphoric pleasure coursing through her body. She had missed this too much. She grabbed Bon Bon's hoof and moved it back and forward, whimpering with pleasure with each stroke. Bon Bon felt her hoof becoming moist and she took it from Lyra's grasp, bringing it to her mouth. The scent was overpowering. She licked her lips and then her hoof. Feelings of bliss erupted from her taste buds and shot throughout her body. She moved her head closer to Lyra's crotch and glanced at the mint unicorn who was now watching in her heightened anticipation.

"You ready?"

Lyra shivered in excitement, her eyes wide open, almost innocent-like. A breathy "Mm-hm" was all she could muster. Bon Bon smiled lovingly and moved in.

Lyra's pulse sky-rocketed, her breathing intensified and her sounds of pleasure stuck to her throat. Feelings of pleasure poured through her body like electricity. She took her hooves and brought them to each side of Bon Bon's head, gently shoving her deeper. Her horn began to throb, not with an aura like with usual spells, but deep within it a light green began to pulsate. Lyra's back began to arch slightly, her breathing and heartbeat ever increasing.

"…Bonnie…" She gasped, "Mmm…do…don't stop!" Her horn's colour intensified along with the rate it pulsed. Her mind raced, the feeling of pleasure racking up inside of her. She was so close. Her back was arched higher and her hooves were pressing harder on against Bon Bon nearly smothering her against her body. She was nearly there, one more lick and she would…

Lyra screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed, the orgasm storming through her body leaving no area untouched. Her horn shone with a bright green and illuminated the whole room. The unicorn convulsed slightly and trembled, her body falling to the bed below bringing Bon Bon with her.

Bon Bon lapped at Lyra's crotch, every lick making the unicorn shiver and tremble. She lifted herself up and collapsed next to Lyra, the pair of them panting heavily. Bon Bon was about to open her mouth when they heard a muffled banging coming from the other side of the bedroom wall.

"You guys mind keeping it down? Some of us have to deliver mail in the morning!" The muffled yet unmistakable voice of Derpy called.

The two ponies looked at each other before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. After a minute or so they calmed down and gazed silently at each other before huddling together and falling into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred from her slumber. She looked at the clock on the wall narrowing her eyes to clearly see what time it was.

"7:32?"

She was up early. She usually never woke up until nine, minimum. Lyra looked to her left to see Bon Bon cuddling her. Lyra smiled it was nice to wake up with her lover still beside her usually she left to open her store before Lyra was even conscious. The unicorn gently ran her hoof through the blue and pink mane. She planted a kiss on Bon Bon's head and then another. Lyra was so in love with Bon Bon it was unreal, she longed to be with her every day, she longed to snuggle up next to the earth pony and just leave the world behind them.

And yet, Lyra never felt that she was enough for Bon Bon. The mint pony sighed depressed. These thoughts constantly invaded her mind with parasitic ideas of inadequacy and worthlessness; all that Lyra was and all that she would ever be and, in her mind's eye, it would never be enough for the pony lying peacefully beside her. Lyra had always had to deal with these thoughts coursing through her mind. They had started when she was a filly on her first day at school. She had gone into class and the teacher has asked her to tell the class all about her. When she saw the whole class looking at her she froze up, and then the voices started.

At the start they were just small niggling thoughts that every pony has to deal with such as _'what if they don't like me'_ or _'what if they make fun of me'_ but after a few seconds more the thoughts became more cruel as if they were making fun of her themselves. _'I don't blame them Lyra, who'd wanna be friends with you'_ Lyra's pulse began to race, she could feel her heart beating against her chest as if it were about to explode. _'Look at you, can't even say anything about yourself to the class! Know why?'_ Lyra had started panting now. The teacher was looking at her worried and walked up to the frantic unicorn.

"_Lyra dear, is everything okay?"_

Lyra looked up at the teacher and then back to the class. _'It's because you're nothing Lyra. Just a big…'_

"_I…"_

'…_worthless…'_

"…_I…"_ A tear rolled down Lyra's cheek.

'…_loser.'_

Her mind went blank as she fainted in front of the class

* * *

><p>Bon Bon felt a hoof run through her mane softly. She smiled subconsciously. She felt so secure, so safe. Nothing in this existence could harm her while she had Lyra. Lyra had never been with anypony else before Bon Bon and so was inhibited and shy during the first month or so in their relationship, she had always found it cute when Lyra strived to do her best despite her inexperience. During their first fight as a couple, Bon Bon had gone to Derpy's who reassured her that Lyra did care for her deeply and confided in her that Lyra had constantly sought advice from the grey pegasus to see if what she was doing was right. After they had made up Lyra had gotten a cupcake from Sugarcube Corner to 'celebrate' the milestone that was their first fight.<p>

Of course Lyra's sheltered romantic life had upsides; she had never known rejection or heartache. Bon Bon had had her heart broken, no, not broken, ripped apart before. Whilst growing up in Fillydelphia Bon Bon befriended a young colt at her school. He was new and it was her task to show him around. They quickly became friends and spent almost every waking hour with each other. They quickly fell in love. As they grew older the colt had promised her his heart, his soul, his everything. They loved each other unconditionally and had planned to spend the rest of their lives together. They were young true, but with love you can never tell when it will strike.

Some ponies' love ignited when they are just foals while others waited years before finding their partner, besides they were old enough. The two of them had spent hours sitting or lying together mapping out their life as one; a nice house, maybe a pet, foals (two fillies and a colt), the usual stuff betrothed couples plan.

But tragedy had struck two weeks into their engagement. One day her fiancé did not come home. She had waited all night for him to enter through the door and embrace her informing her that he had just had to cover a shift at the restaurant he worked in. A knock was heard on the front door but instead of her love standing at the door were two uneasy police officers. They informed her on his way home a criminal had attempted to rob him and in the ensuing struggle, he had been fatally stabbed. He had not survived the trip to the hospital. When she heard of what had happened the cream pony sank to the floor in uncontrollable sobs, the words her fiancé had whispered to her every morning before he left for work echoing through her mind.

"_Goodbye, my love."_

* * *

><p>When Lyra had woken up she found herself in a hospital. Her parents were already there and a young doctor came in. He asked her questions and kept her in for two days running tests and situations on her. All the while the voices remained. After the tests he called her parents in and informed them that Lyra had what was known as a 'social anxiety disorder', a fear of negative public attention and ridicule which had manifested itself as opposing 'voices' in her imagination. Lyra had not understood much of what he said but apparently whenever she was scared she would imagine these voices inside her head that would make fun of her and scare her further. The doctor had made her go to see a therapist for two weeks rather than allow her to go back to school. In this therapy she learned how to ignore the voices and how to calm down and take her mind off of whatever was troubling her.<p>

When she went back to school Lyra was seated next to a lavender unicorn who almost immediately offered to be her friend. Her name was Twilight Sparkle and was effectively, Lyra's first and only friend. They did everything together and were best friends for many years. Over the years the combined friendship and therapy Lyra underwent helped almost drive the voices away however, as they both got older, Twilight's workload for the Princess grew and Lyra had taken up the lyre which meant a lot of her free time was dedicated to recitals and practicing her music. The amount of time they spent together became less and less.

When it was time for Lyra to move out of her parents' house she decided that Ponyville would be a good place to be, not far away from Canterlot so that she therapy could continue should she ever need it, and it was a nice quiet environment. With the town being so small and the techniques she had learned from treatment she made friends quite easily particularly with her neighbour Berry Punch. With her musical talent Lyra played at many concerts and shows and her life seemed to have a sunny outlook about it. The negative thoughts never bothered her anymore and she seemed to be able to enjoy the world again.

She befriended an earth pony named Bon Bon whilst sitting on a bench in the park one day and the two quickly became best friends. Lyra had always thought there was something about Bon Bon that had drawn her to the earth pony but always found it difficult to explain. After a few months the two felt more than friendly affection for each other and eventually began to date. Unfortunately though, this was when the voices came back.

* * *

><p>Bon Bon had taken her fiancé's death very hard. She almost immediately moved from Fillydelphia, away from the constant reminders on every street. She chose Ponyville due to its incredibly low (almost nonexistent) crime rate.<p>

The morning after Bon Bon had moved in she was woken by the mail mare delivering post. She was a grey pegasus with the most peculiar eyes that, even though weren't looking in the same direction, shone with optimism and kindness. The second the mare gave her a letter addressed to her late love she broke down in tears. The pegasus instantly took her inside and told a passerby to tell her work that an emergency had come up and would need a replacement for her.

Once this was sorted out she made Bon Bon tea and comforted her. Bon Bon was uneasy at telling a complete stranger about what had happened but there had been something about the pegasus' eyes that convinced her to do so. The friendly mare consoled her and informed Bon Bon that she would stay with her for a few days telling her had no say in the matter.

Her neighbour took care of her for a couple of days before informing her that she had located a grief counsellor who could help her. Derpy went with her to every meeting while the therapist taught her how to deal with the emotions she was feeling; anger, guilt, depression etc. Eventually, Bon Bon had made enough progress for the final challenge, visiting the grave of her fiancé.

Derpy came with her to Fillydelphia and they stayed at Bon Bon's parents' house. The next day the two ponies went to the grave and Derpy left Bon Bon to speak with her lost love alone. She had walked up to the headstone and sat in front of it.

"_Hey."_ She had said after a few seconds of silence. _"Sorry I, er, I haven't come to visit. It's been…well, it's been a funny old month."_ Bon Bon chuckled weakly as her eyes began to water._ "I see Felicity's been taking care of your stone. Maybe I should go and see her then again what would I say? Your mom and I never really did chat a lot."_ Bon Bon smiled slightly at the nostalgia before tears began to run down her face.

"_You know I really do miss you. It's so hard without you. I miss the way you used to make me breakfast in bed on Sundays."_ More tears rolled down her face. _"I miss the way you used to open the jars in the kitchen for me. And I miss the way you used to moan about how much of a dick you're boss was."_ Bon Bon started to cry uncontrollably.

"_But most of all I miss how much you used to make me laugh…and feel loved…and…and how I felt that nothing could ever hurt me when you were around. And now you're gone and everything hurts."_ Derpy had come over and sat down with her putting her arm and wing around the sobbing pony. She was crying as well.

"_But I have to deal with that stuff on my own now and I have to move on 'cause I know it's what you would want. Luckily I have a friend to help me."_ Bon Bon took Derpy's hoof and smiled. _"I will always remember you as the pony who, for one shining moment, made me feel special. I'll always love you. Goodbye."_

They got up, Derpy holding in her tears as she comforted Bon Bon, and they left the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Lyra gazed at Bon Bon affectionately. She had never thought of herself as the romantic type, never believing in those "love at first sight" sappy romance novels Bon Bon often read, but it seemed that the earth pony brought out the best in her.<p>

On their one month anniversary Lyra had planned a romantic night together; candlelit dinner, flowers, she had even written a song for her which she had planned to play to her during their meal had the meal not been burnt to a crisp by setting the oven temperature too high forcing them to go and get a 'romantic' take-out meal. It was that night Lyra had told Bon Bon she loved her.

It was when they had walked back to Lyra's house and on the doorstep she felt the words unconsciously drop out of her mouth. She remembered the way Bon Bon looked back at her. She remembered the feeling of dread as the seconds passed whilst the cream pony said nothing. She remembered the unwanted thoughts screaming around her mind of how Bon Bon didn't love her back and how she had ruined her chances. Then Bon Bon kissed her. The same passionate kiss she always gave Lyra and yet it was entirely different. Bon Bon broke away from her lover with tears welling in her eyes.

"_I-I love you too, Lyra."_

That night had been the happiest in her entire life. For the first time in months, the dark thoughts receded at this very statement. For the first time in months she felt joy and happiness without the ever-lurking presence of sorrow and insignificance. It was that night that they made love together for the first time. Lyra had never made love to another pony before and was terrified out of her mind of how she would fare.

Bon Bon had experience and expectations, Lyra had nothing apart from snippets of advice from other ponies which had conveniently vacated from her memory. On the bed Lyra felt the flood of emotion from that night come slinking back to her, her heart beat rising as she remembered. The fear of disappointing her lover, the empty hollow of worthlessness in her stomach, the anger of every failure she had encountered in her life.

And then Lyra looked at Bon Bon's eyes, her beautiful cyan eyes, and forgot her troubles. She forgot the racing thoughts, the negativity, hell she forgot the whole damn world around her. It was just her and Bon Bon. Renewed confidence in Lyra made her take Bon Bon to the bed.

The experience could have lasted minutes or hours but to Lyra it felt like a lifetime. Literally, nothing between them as their bodies and souls connected becoming one. The event was unlike anything Lyra had ever encountered and it separated her from the whole of reality, only one pony mattered and she shouted that name for the whole world to hear, frankly she didn't care if it did.

Afterwards they held each other, embracing their bodies and their love. She was so happy, yet so very sad. It tore her heart like paper and the pain built up inside her like a great weight had been placed upon her chest. It had been too much for Lyra to bear and she broke down in silent sobs in Bon Bon's arms.

"_Lyra? What's wrong?"_

The unicorn gazed at her with so much love and affection that it hurt. She cried harder. Bon Bon shushed her and held her. She wept for what felt like hours and still the pain did not lift. Lyra turned to her marefriend and whispered, her voice filled with fear.

"_I'll never be good enough for you."_

* * *

><p>Bon Bon's grief did alleviate immediately after the test of visiting the graveyard. It had been foolish and naïve of her to even think that was possible. But it had helped a bit, the sense of closure had been there. Derpy quickly became her best friend and was always offering help to Bon Bon should she ever need it. Bon Bon smiled to herself. Derpy was one of the kindest ponies she knew, hell she rivalled Fluttershy who was the <em>actual<em> Element of Kindness! She really tried to repay her for all the things she had done but Derpy would never accept any favours or gifts unless they were forced upon her. It was also sort of because of her that Bon Bon had met Lyra.

Bon Bon had been waiting for Derpy to get off work when she had sat on her usual bench. There had been a mint green unicorn sitting next to her and for some unknown reason Bon Bon could not take her eyes off of her. There was something about the unicorn, at first she had thought it was the strange manner in which she was sitting but there was more to it than that. The unicorn was striking, she almost glowed. Bon Bon felt a spark reignite inside her, a spark she was sure would not fire again. She introduced herself to the unicorn whose name was Lyra. They conversation grew and soon they were both laughing with each other like old friends. They arranged to meet another time as Derpy arrived to take Bon Bon to lunch.

Over the next few months Lyra and Bon Bon had become good friends and the ponies around them could see they cared very deeply for each other. When Lyra had asked Bon Bon if she wanted to go out with her she had said yes but only because she couldn't bear to see the look of rejection the unicorn's, adorable face. That night she had knocked on Derpy's door at one in the morning crying about how she would break Lyra's heart if she told her that she hadn't even entertained the idea of being with a mare before.

"_What do I do, Derpy?"_ She sobbed into the dishevelled pegasus' shoulder. _"I can't hurt her like that."_

"_Why not?"_ Derpy asked.

"_Because she'd be heartbroken and I love her too much to…"_ Bon Bon stopped as she realised what she had just said. Derpy smiled at her.

"_Bonnie, we can all see how you look at her."_ Bon Bon frowned at her, sniffling. _"And before you ask yes, it really is that obvious. You and I know this isn't about loving a mare."_ Bon Bon watched as Derpy looked into her eyes with her own, the big golden orbs only slightly uneven as she focused on her.

"_It's the thought of loving another person after your fiancé."_ Bon Bon's lip trembled as fresh tears squeezed out of her eyes. _"But don't you see? Your fiancé would want you to move on. Do you think we would want you to stay alone for the rest of your life?"_ The cream pony shook her head clumsily. _"You just told me you love Lyra and I can't think of a better reason for you two to be together."_

* * *

><p>Lyra sobbed heavily into Bon Bon's mane. The voices were yelling at her, throwing insults and mocking her for opening up to somepony. She had told Bon Bon everything; all her thoughts and worries, everything the voices shouted at her, every insecure little detail. She had blown it. Bon Bon wouldn't want to be around a freak like her. Probably thought she was nuts or something. Why, oh why had she done that? She felt like such an idiot.<p>

Lyra felt Bon Bon's hoof tuck under her chin and lift her head so that she was face to face with her. Her eyes were calm and soothing and Lyra began to relax a bit. Once she had stopped crying Bon Bon spoke.

"_Lyra, hon."_ Lyra smiled slightly, she liked it when she called her that. _"You are good enough for me. You make me a better pony, you help me, you support me, you make me laugh, you make me feel safe and…"_ Bon Bon paused and took a deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to say. _"…you make me feel special. There's something I haven't told you and you do need to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I…well, it's hard to explain. When I was a filly at school…"_

And Bon Bon told her, she told Lyra everything about her only other relationship. Lyra's amber eyes widened and leaked tears at her tale, amazed at how calm and steady the earth pony could stay whilst talking about it. Once she had finished Lyra didn't know what to say.

"_I…I-I had no idea, Bonnie. I'm so, so sorry."_ Bon Bon smiled.

"_It's okay, hon, it's in the past and what's done is done but you're missing the point."_ Lyra frowned slightly, trying to recall what possible moral could be taking out of such a heartbreaking story. Bon Bon watched her and chuckled.

"_Lyra, for a long, long time I thought I could never love again. I thought that no one could mend that gaping hole in my very being but then I met you. You were a friend to me for a long time and then we became more than that. And what I feel just now is stronger than anything I have ever, ever felt in my entire life."_ Bon Bon took Lyra's hooves in her own. _"Lyra, you complete me."_

* * *

><p>Lyra opened her eyes again. Tears of happiness were brimming at the bottom of her eyes. She looked back down at the cream pony cuddling up to her and smiled as the tears spilled onto her cheek. She sniffed causing the earth pony to lift her head and look at her.<p>

"Lyra? What's wrong, honey?" Bon Bon asked concerned. Whenever this happened she knew that it had been something to do with her inner turmoil. Lyra shook her head.

"It's nothing, Bonnie. I'm sorry I'm just being silly crying like this." Bon Bon looked at the unicorn her heart breaking slightly.

"Oh come here, its okay." She lifted herself up and hugged Lyra. Lyra fought back the tears. Why did she always have to cry, why did she have to be so emotional all the damn time. Bon Bon stroked her mane shushing her and after a minute Lyra calmed down again. She looked at Bon Bon, smiling.

"Thanks, Bonnie. Sorry." Bon Bon took her hoof and held it to her chest.

"You never need to apologise Lyra. Not to me and not to anyone." Lyra nodded. Bon Bon looked at the clock which read '8:10'. "Well I better get ready to open the store." Bon Bon got up off the bed and walked to the door before turning around to face Lyra.

"Oh, and happy Hearth's Warming Eve hon." She smiled and walked towards the bathroom to have her shower.

Lyra facehoofed. Of course it was Hearth's Warming Eve, how could she had forgotten. Lyra got up from the bed and slowly walked out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the kitchen the green unicorn had an idea. She could make breakfast for Bon Bon so that she'll have something to eat before she goes to work; a <em>proper<em> breakfast, none of those crappy cereal bars that had negative calories and no taste. She had just taken two slices of wheat toast from the cupboard when she noticed a rectangular-shaped box standing up against the back of the shelf. Lyra frowned taking it and began to take off the lid, she hadn't seen it before.

Suddenly Lyra froze, her heart leapt in fear. It couldn't be, no it can't be what she thought it was. Inside the box was a diamond necklace no, not just a diamond necklace, an _engagement_ diamond necklace. Lyra continued to stare at it in shock.

"No," She eventually whispered. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Lyra put the box back in the cupboard and slammed it shut spreading her back and fore legs across the closed door and she began feel an all-too-familiar presence slither into her subconscious. She _had_ to get out of here. She ran out the kitchen, through the living room and to the door, fumbling for the key in the bowl next to it.

"Bon Bon, I'm…erm…I'm just going out for a bit." Lyra yelled to the cream pony in the shower before unlocking the door and darting through it faster then Rainbow Dash ever could.

* * *

><p>In the shower Bon Bon heard a muffled shouting from downstairs before hearing the door slam violently.<p>

"What did you say, Lyra?" Bon Bon called. After a couple of seconds of silence, she shrugged and continued to wash her fur.


	6. Chapter 6

A loud and frantic banging on her front door woke Berry Punch slowly from her deep sleep. At first she thought the pounding was in her head, the all too familiar sign of an enjoyable night beforehoof, before realising somepony was at her door. She frowned and glared at the clock on her wall.

"Nine…thirty?" Berry let out an annoyed groan and threw back the bedcovers. "Who calls this early?"

Grumbling, she trudged down the stairs, her visitor still banging on her door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" the earth pony yelled angrily. If this was some flimsy salespony trying to sell her their worthless crap there would be hell to pay. Berry rummaged through the bowl on the small table next to her door with her mouth in search for the keys to her front door. As she picked them out they slipped from her teeth and fell to the floor. Berry let out another annoyed groan and bent down to pick them up … only for her forehead to slam against the table.

"Ah, son of a…!" She cried angrily, rubbing her hoof against her forehead. "Celestia-damn it that hurt!" She _carefully_ reached down and grabbed the keys from the ground in her mouth. Berry didn't care if the Goddess of the Sun herself was at the door - whoever it was, they were about to get an earful. She unlocked the door and flung it open to find a cream earth pony with a pink and blue mane gasping for breath on her doorstep. Berry blinked and tilted her head.

"Bon Bon? Why … what are you doing here?" She looked at Bon Bon; the mare wasn't looking too good. Her normally curly mane and tail were a dishevelled mess and her breathing was fast and ragged, as if she had just taken part in the Running of the Leaves. Berry's anger and throbbing pain were subsiding, instead turning to confusion and concern.

Bon Bon stood on Berry's doorstep struggling for breath. She felt her lungs burn from the intense exercise she had just put herself through - Bon Bon wasn't unfit but she wasn't exactly a marathon runner. Even back in Fillydelphia she had paid for a monthly gym membership that she must've used about seven times in three years. Had…had she even cancelled the membership? Was she still paying for that? Bon Bon shook the irrelevant thoughts from her head as she remembered why she had decided to come to Berry's house.

"Berry," she panted. "I'm … I'm sorry to bother … you like this. Is Lyra here?"

"No, I haven't seen her." Berry watched as the cream pony sighed heavily and lowered her head.

"Okay." Bon Bon mumbled. "If you … see her, tell her …" Bon Bon hesitated. "… tell her I just want to talk to her." The cream pony turned and slowly trotted away from Berry's house.

"Bon Bon, wait." Berry quickly trotted in front of Bon Bon and faced her. The cream pony slowly lifted her head, her normally calm blue eyes were at odds with the painful red surrounding her irises. They were filled with hurt and fear. "Is everything okay?"

Bon Bon sighed dejectedly before shaking her head slightly. Berry put a reassuring hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"What's happened?"

Bon Bon closed her eyes and hung her head low.

"It's Lyra." The cream pony sighed. "She's gone."

* * *

><p>Hooves pounded the dirt path away from Ponyville. A pale blue and white mane clung to a sweat-laden coat of mint green. Tears streamed from eyes that once shone delicate amber.<p>

This was what Lyra was good at; running away from things. Whenever things got too much for her, whenever _life_ got too much for her she ran far and she ran fast. Not that it did any good of course, her problems always seemed to find her, snaking themselves around her chest and constricting tighter and tighter.

Lyra winced as she felt the familiar pain behind her ribs. Her subconscious reacted, putting a hoof to her chest and momentarily forgetting she was galloping like a racepony. With one of her forelegs gone Lyra quickly lost her balance and crashed to the ground face first at speed, tumbling down a slope and across the hard dirt before coming to a stop at the side of the path.

Lyra lay on her stomach and waited for the world to stop spinning around her. Once it righted itself she gazed up at the sky despondently. The cold winter air caused her gasping breath to form a light fog as it exited her mouth. The ground was covered with frost that had formed the night before, causing her body to shiver.

Slowly she began to lift herself up onto front hooves only to feel a sharp twinge shoot through her left foreleg. She cried out in pain and surprise and inspected her hoof. A slight purple bruise was beginning to mingle with the green coat around her fetlock. Lyra took her injured foreleg and delicately pressed it against the ground. Even from that small amount of pressure against it the hoof throbbed with a dull pain. The unicorn sighed. It looked like she'd be limping away from her problems now.

* * *

><p>"Berry, you don't need to do this." Bon Bon cried half-heartedly. "I need to go open the shop, I should've done it forty minutes ago!"<p>

"No, the shop can wait." The magenta pony insisted from her kitchen. "You're in a time of need and when a pony is in a time of need you give them a nice hot drink and a shoulder to cry on." A loud clanging was heard followed by some whispered obscenities. "Where the hell are the teabags?"

"As much as I appreciate the concern," Bon Bon sighed, "I don't need a shoulder to cry on, what I do need to do is open my shop. You wouldn't believe how many customers I get the day before Hearth's Warming, rushing to buy last minute presents. Also …" Bon Bon was suddenly interrupted by the sound of pots clanging noisily to the floor and a magenta blur rushing to a stop in front of her.

"You mean to tell me it's Hearth's Warming Eve today?" Berry Punch cried. Bon Bon cocked her head in disbelief.

"Um, yeah." Berry's face turned pale.

"So that means that tomorrow is …" she began.

"Hearth's Warming Day? Yes." Bon Bon finished, smiling in disbelief. "Don't tell me you forgot." Berry blinked vacantly before slapping a hoof to her forehead.

"Oh shi …" Berry began before noticing Bon Bon's raised eyebrow and coughed. "… I mean, oh sugar." The pink pony smiled nervously. "So, you said you needed to open your shop?"

* * *

><p>Lyra staggered along the dirt road. As more and more ponies began to appear on the route she had forced herself to stop tearing up publically. She didn't want to be noticed or spoken to or to have pity taken on her. She just wanted to be left alone. Her appearance however didn't help matters; her coat was dirty, her mane was dishevelled and she was limping. She probably looked like she had been attacked.<p>

Fearing interrogation and a forced return to Ponyville Lyra turned off the dirt road and made her way across a grassy plain. The soft wet strands of green felt heavenly compared to the cold hard path she had been walking on for the past hour. The further into the field she travelled the more peaceful it grew; very few ponies were around with the exception of the odd pegasus flying above her.

Lyra's injured hoof grew more and more painful with the prolonged use and screamed out for rest. She could have used some basic first aid magic to treat it there and then when she had fallen but currently the ache was keeping her mind off of other things. Besides, she felt like she deserved the pain.

"I _do_ deserve it." She muttered with gritted teeth.

Lyra continued to walk through the fields in no particular direction. Everything was silent and still; there were no animals, no ponies, not even flowers although this was common in Equestria during the middle of winter. Lyra hated the silence - it was almost as if it was tormenting her, giving her no distractions or excuses to keep her subconscious at bay.

Eventually Lyra approached a small lake that had completely frozen over; beyond it stood the Everfree Forest. The unicorn gazed fearfully at the intimidating woods that lay ahead, even in daylight the forest somehow managed to stay dark and scary. There was no way she was going to risk her life in a deadly forest just because she wasn't strong enough to … there was no way she was entering the Everfree Forest that was for sure.

Lyra turned and gazed sorrowfully in the direction she had walked from and in the distance could make out the taller buildings of Ponyville. In retrospect Lyra hadn't journeyed that far away from the town but due to her slow pace and injury it felt like she had walked for miles. She was exhausted, hungry, thirsty and in quite a lot of pain from the prolonged use of her sore hoof. Her gaze shifted back to the frozen lake.

"Might as well have a drink and rest before I begin the trot of shame back home." The unicorn sighed, limping towards the lake.

* * *

><p>"Berry, even for you this is a new low," Bon Bon laughed. The two of them made their way to Bon Bon's sweet shop, the cream pony giggling at Berry's lack of awareness. The magenta pony on the other hoof was less amused.<p>

"So I forgot what day it was," she replied, pouting. "Everypony does it, I just happen to forget more days than most."

"It's Hearth's Warming Day, nopony forgets it!" Bon Bon giggled. "It's _the_ most celebrated holiday in the whole of Equestria!"

"Hey, I knew it was gonna be soon," Berry stated defiantly. "I've just been busy and have a lot on my plate just now." Bon Bon looked at her with a raised eyebrow and snorted.

"Berry, spending your Hearth's Warming time off going to bars and clubs getting drunk and waking up at two in the afternoon does not constitute 'having a lot on your plate'." Berry rolled her eyes.

"Says you."

The two earth ponies walked on in silence. Berry glanced at Bon Bon every now and then; she could see the worry etched into her face. Bon Bon had always been good at masking her emotions - like the time Berry had broken a vase at her house or the time Berry had also dropped one of her plates. The magenta pony blushed while she reminisced and smiled sheepishly at Bon Bon, eliciting a confused look from the cream pony. Berry could tell she had been a bit upset about it but it had never showed, although Berry could tell. Bon Bon was always considerate and mindful of others feelings and didn't want to drag anypony into her own problems. In other words, she was a pain to try and help.

"So…" Berry began. "What's the deal with Lyra?" The minute the words came out of her mouth Berry facehoofed. "I meant to put it more delicately than that." Bon Bon chuckled.

"It's fine … to be honest I've been asking myself the same thing all morning," Bon Bon replied with a small sigh.

"Have things been, I dunno, strained with you guys or something?"

"That's the thing Berry, things have been great. We were really happy to see each other again last night, sure we were tired but we still managed to have …" Bon Bon trailed off as she noticed Berry's shrewd expression, "… have some fun before we went to sleep." Bon Bon coughed and smiled awkwardly.

"So why did she leave and where did she go?" At this point Bon Bon lowered her head despondently.

"I don't know Berry. When I came downstairs this morning she wasn't there so I made myself a quick breakfast and waited for her to come back. After about half an hour I began to get worried so I went to see if she was at Derpy's but she was out on her mail run. I left a note at hers and then went to Lyra's old house which was still locked and empty and that's when I went next door to see you." Berry put her hoof to her chin as they walked, thinking.

"Was she upset about something? Like, I dunno, maybe something happened on her trip?" Bon thought about this before shaking her head.

"No, I don't think anything happened. I would've been able to tell when she got off the train; Lyra has the worst poker face in the history of Ponyville."

"That's true." Berry laughed fondly remembering all the free drinks she had won from the unicorn.

"Although," Bon Bon continued, "she was a bit weepy this morning. You know how she gets like that sometimes."

"Did she say anything about it?"

"No, she just apologised for crying." Bon Bon sighed.

The two ponies turned the last corner before Bon Bon's store only to be greeted by a line of unhappy ponies waiting for the shop to open. Bon Bon took one look at the angry line and her ears immediately drooped.

"Oh, fudge."

* * *

><p>Lyra brushed the snow away on a small patch of ice and lowered her head so her ear was almost touching it. She could feel the cold radiating from the frozen surface. Lyra began to tap it gently with her injured hoof, wincing each time it made contact. Satisfied in finding that the ice wasn't very thick she turned round and lifted one of her hind legs before bringing it down in a sharp blow. There was a pleasant cracking sound and some of the ice broke away, allowing the unicorn a means of drinking the water.<p>

Pleased with herself for finally doing something right today she lapped hungrily at the water, only for her to recoil in pain clutching her head.

"Gah," Lyra cried. "Brain freeze! Damn that's cold!"

The unicorn sat on her haunches and massaged her temples waiting for the headache to gradually leave and sighing for what must have been the thousandth time that day. As Lyra opened her eyes she was shocked by the sight of the reflection that greeted her in the calmness of the water. Her coat was filthy and covered in dirt from her fall and there was a big scratch on the side of her face that had gone completely unnoticed. Her usually crisp green fur had dulled, looking muted and almost lifeless. Her mane was just a mess; most of the light hair had been turned brown by the dust from the path and it was badly dishevelled. But it was her eyes that shocked her the most. Her normally bright amber orbs were surrounded by a strained reddish colour and her irises were severely dimmed.

Lyra slowly put a hoof to her face, watching as her reflection confirmed that it was indeed her it was showing. Her eyes just looked so … lifeless. Everypony always said they had a spark to them, 'a kind of strong-willed optimism shining through' her parents had told her, and now it was gone. Forever? She didn't know, all she did know was that she had failed, _again_.

Lyra whimpered and held her head in her hooves. Why had she run away, why? The sad truth was that she didn't even know. She had let her emotions get the better of her again, had not thought things through rationally and look where it had gotten her. She was hurt, cold and alone, not to mention starving and exhausted. Lyra gazed sorrowfully back at her reflection and watched as its eyes began to leak with tears. The unicorn's face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Look at you," she sneered at the water surface. "Crying like a foal as usual. You cry at everything, you're pathetic." Lyra took her unharmed hoof and splashed the water, causing her reflection to distort and break.

"You've failed at everything you've ever set your mind to. School, friendship, you haven't had a job that lasted more than three months!" Lyra's voice was beginning to rise as she hit the water surface again only this time harder.

"Even your special talent is useless. The lyre? Oh what a fantastically useless instrument for you to excel at Lyra, if you'd picked the triangle at least you'd be part of an orchestra but no, you had to go for something that you can't even play with your damn hooves!" Lyra was nearly shouting now. Without thinking she used her injured hoof to strike the water, gasping in pain. She cradled her sore hoof for a second before frowning and hitting the water again with it. Lyra saw her reflection wince in pain before it dissipated.

"I'm glad it hurts. You deserve it for all the pain you've caused Bon Bon. She lost her fiancé and she's still stronger than you." Lyra began to sob uncontrollably which only fuelled her anger.

"Stop crying!" she yelled, hitting the water with both her hooves. "You don't deserve to cry! You've got nothing to cry about!"

_Splash!_

"You're nothing but a stupid …"

_Splash!_

"… weak …"

_Splash!_

"… useless …"

_Crack!_

Lyra screamed in agony as her left foreleg struck something hard in the water and pain once again shot through her hoof. The unicorn fell on her back, her whole body was trembling and she held her hoof to her chest as she cried with renewed pain. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, like a great pressure building up in her leg.

Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and harsh sobs rattled from her throat. She slowly lifted herself up and inspected her hoof. The bruise had now worsened and it was beginning to swell, the pain was so intense Lyra half expected her leg to burst. Slowly and carefully the unicorn touched it with her other hoof; the leg tingled under slight contact. Lyra did not dare to apply any more pressure to it for fear of the excruciating sensation it would undoubtedly cause.

She didn't know what kind of injury she had just sustained let alone how to treat it and the journey back to Ponyville would now take forever, that was if she didn't pass out on the way. Lyra looked around despairingly she honestly didn't know what to do; there was nopony around to hear or help her, she was a long distance from home and had suffered an agonising injury.

She was helpless.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how long we've been waiting?" a purple unicorn demanded.<p>

"We've been freezing our flanks off standing here!" This outburst from a blue pegasus was followed by murmurs of agreement from the other customers. Bon Bon looked from one pony to the next trying to get a word in.

"I'm sorry I'm opening late today but …" she began before she was interrupted by another angry consumer.

"Your sign said you would be opening at ten to nine and it's now five past ten!" An earth pony exclaimed. Bon Bon gave an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I know but there was a personal emergency I had to deal with; my …" the cream pony hesitated. "… my partner has …" The same earth pony, a male, gave a snort of derision.

"Why am I not surprised? You filly-foolers are all the same, never taking other ponies into account. You show up late blaming a 'personal emergency' with your partner, we all know what that means of course, and you turn up with her, the town drunk!" The stallion pointed at Berry who had been silent and hoping to avoid any confrontation. "Your kind makes me sick." There were a few gasps from the rest of the line and Berry's mouth hung open in shock. She heard a small whimper next to her and turned to see a distraught Bon Bon trembling. The minute she saw this, her eyes flashed red with rage.

Now, Berry Punch was not a particularly angry pony. Sure she could get annoyed easily if she had a hangover but she was usually an easy-going mare. However, it was common knowledge in the clubs and bars of Ponyville (and a few neighbouring cities) that it was wise not to get her mad, really, _really _mad. This included trying to spike her drink, trying to steal from her, charging too much for vodka shots and, her most valued rule, ganging up on defenceless ponies.

She marched straight up to the stallion, who backed away slightly from her advance but she didn't stop until she was nearly muzzle-to-muzzle with him.

"What did you just say to her?" Berry's voice was shaky from trying to control her outrage at the bigoted earth pony. The stallion looked taken back from her actions but regained his composure.

"You heard me; she's a good-for-nothing filly-fooler." Berry winced and closed her eyes letting out a small smile.

"Say that again."

Bon Bon looked on in shock, still trembling. The rest of the crowd had backed away slowly.

"Excuse me?" The earth pony asked confused.

"Just repeat it one more time please," Berry replied still with a calm smile.

"She's a good for nothing fil…" The stallion didn't even get to finish his sentence before being thrown face-down against the ground by Berry. The crowd gasped and it was Bon Bon's turn to stand with her mouth open.

Without faltering for a second the magenta pony pounced on the fallen stallion, holding his back hooves down with her hind legs and twisting his fore hooves behind his back. The stallion tried to wriggle free from Berry only to let out a cry of pain every time he moved.

"Get off me!" he cried.

"If you stop moving and pay attention I'll let you go," Berry said sweetly. Slowly the stallion did as he was told.

"There's a good colt! Now, here's what's gonna happen. You're going to apologise to my nice friend here for being mean to her and then you're going to leave, very quickly I might add, that clear?" She batted her eyelashes. The stallion mutely nodded.

"Good." she beamed. She released the stallion who got up slowly and turned to Bon Bon.

"I - I'm sorry for … insulting you," he said quietly. All he wanted was to leave before the aggressive mare stopped him.

"One last thing sweet cheeks," Berry added, strolling back up to the male pony. He whimpered and made as if to back away quickly. "If I _ever_ catch you speaking like that to anypony else, I will shove my hooves so far up your rump I'll be tap dancing on your liver." Berry grinned, flashing the stallion the most sinister look she could muster. The hapless stallion let out a tiny cry before galloping away as fast as his hooves could take him. Berry turned back to the crowd who all stood watching her with their jaws hanging open.

"Now, unless anypony else has something they would like to say to me or my lovely friend here, I think we should open the store." She said nonchalantly turned to Bon Bon and raised her eyebrows expectantly. The cream pony stared at her before shaking her head and taking the key from around her neck. She opened the door which elicited a jingle from the bell mounted above it.

The line of ponies trudged in slowly, avoiding eye contact with either mare. As soon as they were all in Berry shook her head and giggled.

"That was so much fun!" she laughed, nudging Bon Bon. "You okay?" Bon Bon nodded and grinned.

"That was amazing Berry! Where'd you even learn to do stuff like that?" Berry shrugged and pretended to inspect her hoof.

"Ah well, when you enjoy as many nights out as I do, you learn to protect yourself."

"I'll say, that was … you were …" Bon Bon waved her hooves about as she tried to come up with an adequate description. Berry just smiled.

"I know right? I'm such a badass."

The two ponies laughed and quickly entered the candy store embracing the welcome change in temperature.

* * *

><p>Lyra stopped crying. Not because of her own strength or will she was just too tired and too weak to continue.<p>

Lyra felt incredibly dizzy and was so nauseas that whenever she gasped for breath she felt herself retch. Her hoof felt … so unnatural, it was beginning to go numb and Lyra was unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Exhaustion crept up upon the unicorn; she was drained of energy both physically and mentally. She closed her eyes, lying down and turning on her side so the injured appendage was off the cold, hard ground and began to rock her body gently. Her hoof began to throb once more and Lyra winced again before letting out a trembling sigh.

"… I …deserve it." she croaked.


End file.
